Cauldron Detective Brigade
by Supersilver46
Summary: The year is 20XX, and the monotony of every day life is broken due to the presence of a mysterious website that can predict your fate, leading to your death in a number of gruesome ways. A detective agency works in the shadows, solving cases and getting justice for those who are wrong. You are Hermione granger, and you've just landed in the middle of a dangerous game...
1. Chapter 1

There is a well-known rumor amongst the denizens of the diagon alley. It is said that as soon as you enter the market place, you would take five steps forward and take a sharp right. Upon doing so you would see a small alley between the leaky cauldron, upon squeezing yourself through the alley you would find an old door against the dead end of the alley. You would then see a sign hanging from the doorknob that would read:

"Cauldron Detective Brigade" in bold red letters. It is said that if you knock three times, pausing for five seconds each knock, a slit would appear on the bottom of the door, and a small envelope would fall out. In the letter, simple instructions would be written on a piece of notepaper, the instructions would then state the following:

First, write your request on a piece of paper

Depending on the request, a fee needs to be paid

The fees are as followed; 10 pounds for toilet cleaning, 15 pounds for investigating drug deals, 20 pounds for a missing person request, 50 pounds for investigating a murder case.

Place the money and the request in the envelope and seal it tight, and then slide the envelope back through the slit

We will then send our reply after we have obtained your money, we will contact you first

Destroy this instruction note, and carry on with your day

Betrayals will not be taken lightly, believe us when we say that by the time we're finished with you, you'll be begging for death.

The detective agency would then contact you through owls, who were unable to be traced back to the sender. It is said that the agency is run by 'demons', who use their powers to solve their cases. If you betrayed them, it is said that you will soon be involved in an 'accident', that would leave you either permanently disfigured, or engulf you in hellfire. Knowing all of this, the risks and the rewards, do you still plan to contact the brigade?


	2. Prologue

You must admit, the only reason you're going through with this was to put your own curiosity to rest. Back before you had been born, a rumor began to float around about the Cauldron Detective Brigade. The rumor stated that the brigade would solve certain requests, and that they would be able to complete said request guaranteed. Of course, not many people believed it back then, and the ones who claimed to have had their requests fulfilled were ignored whenever they made statements such as; "

The Brigade found my stolen bike!"

"The Brigade found my missing sister!"

"The Brigade cleaned my toilet!"

Were routinely ignored. The Aurors, Britain's elite police force reaffirmed the thought in everyone's mind that the Brigade was just a hoax. The stolen items? They had been found by the good men and women of the Aurors. The missing people? They were located through years of hard work, why else would they be in Auror custody, dazed and confused? The toilet cleaning? …perhaps a Number had wandered in and cleaned it for them, the Aurors had wryly said. The prime minister himself had publicly made a statement to deny the Brigade's existence.

"To the great people of Britain," Prime Minister Fudge had said, "It has come to my attention that the so-called 'Cauldron Detective Brigade' has attempted to claim our police forces achievements as their own."

"These so-called detectives are ruining the peace and tranquility of our lands." He had continued. "They are nothing but a hoax, designed to blind you to the truth!" Then a few months later the terrorist group known only as the 'Death Eaters' attacked Britain, massacring as many Numbers as they could. They struck at the most opportune times they could, they bombed trains, started house fires, and targeted hospitals dedicated to help Numbers. The Aurors tried their best to capture them, but as soon as they had gotten a lead on the Death Eaters, they would soon vanish just as quickly as they had arrived. There was no chance to properly id the Death Eaters, as they were always dressed in black robes, and skull masks covered their faces. The attacks had gotten the public into a frenzy, reaching the breaking point when their leader, who addressed himself as Voldemort hijacked the major news broadcasting services and made an announcement…

"Citizens of Britain," Their leader had said, "Our actions may seem barbaric but trust us when we say we are doing this for the greater good."

"The Numbers are a plague on our society, they come to our home and muddy it." He spat, "They refuse to adhere to our religion, to our very way of life, as they dirty our bloodlines." "

We will no longer stand for their mockery, we will take back our home, as they try to escape from the true law of this world." He said. "The strong survive, while the weak perish!"

"And to prove my point I have set a challenge for the ones who seek to pervert to the true course this county should take." He smirked, "I have set bombs to go off in one hour at Diagon Alley, if you somehow manage to find and disarm them, a signal will emit from the bombs which will lead you to my current base of operations." People began to flee from Diagon Alley and the surrounding areas, intent on escaping with their lives. The Aurors were responsible for evacuating the citizens, yet they did not even try to disarm the bombs. It was decided that it was too much of a risk to send so many men and women to their potential deaths.

So, it was a surprise when the hour time limit had passed, and Diagon Alley was still standing. Later, it would be discovered that the Brigade was responsible for disarming the bombs, and Voldemort was presumed dead after a shootout was reported taking place near a warehouse in the town of Little Whinging, and Death Eaters bodies were found strewn around the surrounding area. It was then assumed that the Detective Brigade had a hand in the supposed death of Voldemort as well. And then, silence. Nothing new had been heard from the Brigade in over fourteen years, and Prime Minister Fudge had used that time to his advantage, gaining the title yet again after he had announced his support of the Brigade and vowed to help the Numbers in any way possible by opening new schools and orphanages for those who had lost their families. That all changed last year; however, when the Brigade had suddenly become more active, getting involved with more and more cases. And perhaps that is what caught your interest you thought to yourself as you knocked on the door to the agency.

Their sudden disappearance, their reappearance after fourteen years, you wanted to know about everything. An envelope slid out of the slit of the red rusty door and floated to the ground. Picking it up, you pulled up the flap of the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper which stated; I [Enter Name Here] have read and understood the instructions that have been provided. I understand that if I break our arrangement, the consequences I will suffer will be severe, my request is [Enter Request Here], and I acknowledge that this contract between us will require my full responsibility for the actions I take, and the consequences that may occur

[Sign your Name here]

 **Hey if you want to join in on the voting, click on the link down below.**

threads/cauldron-detective-brigade-hp-x-persona.48061/


	3. Questions

_I, Hermione Granger have read and understood the instructions that have been provided. I understand that if I break our arrangement, the consequences I will suffer will be severe, my request is to learn more about you, and I acknowledge that this contract between us will require my full responsibility for the actions I take, and the consequences that may occur  
Signed,  
Hermione Granger_

You weren't sure how much it would take for them to answer your question, so you put 25 pounds in the envelope and slid it through the door. It was a bit odd though, you couldn't even hear the bustling residents of Diagon Alley, though you suppose that was due to Brigades location being a bit more isolated. You shivered, currently it was the middle of November and the chilly air was a hint that winter was not far off. As you stood in that alley, cold and miserable, you think back to why you even bothered to go to Diagon Alley after school instead of heading straight home.

Truth be told, you were curious, very curious. You weren't around during the Death Eater attacks, you were off in America living with your mother as she sorted out a few…issues with her strained relationship with your father. So, when you had gone to live in Britain with your father, it was hard for you to buy into the stories at first.

All of it just seemed too supernatural, as if the Brigade leapt out of a comic book and decided to toy around with reality itself. But everyone seemed so _utterly convinced_ that the Brigade did in fact exist. Many people were disappointed when the Brigade seemingly vanished from the public eye, and soon they began to move on to the newest fad.

But when you had started you had graduated from primary school and began your first year of secondary school, the Brigade had made a surprise comeback. It started back in September, when the chief prosecutor, Fenrir Greyback, had made national headlines. Greyback had been rumored to have been a part of the Death Eaters and that he was "Vengeance", a serial killer who targeted Numbers. Greyback denied any involvement in the murders, citing how he and his family members had a hand in pushing for polices that would help Numbers, and he included how he served in the Auror force for over twenty years.

With a lack of evidence to incriminate him, Greyback was practically untouchable and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. During the end of spring, Greyback had announced that he wanted to make a public announcement. And so, as he stood on a platform in the middle of town square, as reporters shoved cameras and microphones into his face, a tearful Greyback began to speak,

"This public announcement was spurned on for two reasons," Greyback said as the flashes of cameras illuminated his tearful cheeks, "One, I would like to apologize to those I have wrongfully hurt."

"Two, I would like to confess to my sins, and turn myself to the police."

This sentence spurned the crowd into a frenzy and they closed in on Fenrir, fighting to hear what he had to say.  
"I confess," Greyback continued, "I was the one who brutally murdered those Numbers, the one who mutilated them beyond recognition."

"So please, arrest me, strip away the badge from this monster who abused your trust!"

And with that, Greyback was arrested and tired in court. The prosecutors had pushed for capital punishment, and Greyback himself pushed for it as well. His legal team; however, disagreed and pushed for an insanity plea. They claimed that the rumors had placed the prosecutor under an undue amount of stress, leading to Greyback's "fake" confession. They also argued that the most dangerous thing about Greyback was how he could potentially hurt himself, his mental state was clearly a cause for concern. In the end, Greyback was declared mentally unfit and was sent to a mental hospital to live out the rest of his days.

Rumors had started up again, stating the reason for Greyback's sudden confession was due to the Brigade. More stories would come up after that, and people claimed that the Brigade helped rescue family members, the kidnapers soon turning themselves in, stop drug dealers from hurting the community, solve particularly hard cases, and even clean their toilets. These were all things you heard when you went to your school, Cael Academy, and at first you dismissed those claims. You slowly began to become curious though, and that was how you found yourself alone in the alley, alone with only a red door to keep you company.

Suddenly, you hear the creak of metal as slit of the door opens, and another envelope falls to the ground. Picking it up, you open it up to find a letter with writing on it;

 _Really? You wasted that much money on trying to know more about us, since we're interesting? You know you'd probably get just as much information about us just by asking around, instead of holding up business. But I know your type, you'd never be satisfied unless you heard it directly from us. So, we'll make you a deal, you get to ask us three questions, each question will cost you five pounds, but you should know there are certain things we will not tell you. It's up to you to ask the right questions, after that-leave._

…  
You sighed as you finally left the alley. You knew it would be hard to find out about the Brigade, but you didn't think it would be that _irritating._ You huff to yourself as you hail a cab, you hadn't exactly expected them to be welcome but at least they didn't have to be so abrasive. Looking out the window at the passing scenery you couldn't help but suddenly feel sleepy. Rubbing your eyes, you try to fight the drowsiness, but you can't help but close your eyes just for a few minutes…


	4. And Answers

Blinking awake, you suddenly find yourself sitting on a chair in a large room. Velvet wallpaper decorated the walls, and velvet drapes covered the windows. Large bookcases leaned against the walls, and each row was filled to the brim with books. For some reason, the bookcases were covered in thick, black chains, and locks of all shapes sizes kept the chains in place.

A wooden desk sat in front of her, and a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes stared straight at her. A young girl stood to his side, she had waist length dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and pale blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," The old man spoke, "My name is Igor, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Igor then pointed over to the young girl, "This is my assistant Luna, she's a resident here, much like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Wait, where are we?" You asked, the last thing you remembered was getting into the cab, and then falling asleep. So perhaps….

"Is this a dream?"

Igor chuckled, "You are correct…" he said. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, only those who have signed the contract can enter this place…"

A contract? When had you signed a contract, or was he referring to the one the Brigade made you sign? You don't remember anything about the contract mentioning something like this…

"…Henceforth, you shall be welcomed in the Velvet Room, I only ask for one thing in return…that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make…."

"Wait," You say. "I don't understand any of this!"

"…That is fine, for now." Igor said, before fishing around in his pockets. "Hold on to this…"

He then handed you a key

" 'Till we meet again…"

.  
You startle awake as the driver honks the horn on his taxi, you've arrived apparently.

"Thank you," You say to the driver before getting out of the cab and closing the door behind you. The cab speeds away, no doubt to pick up another customer, and you turned to enter your house.

"I'm home," You call out to the empty house as you take off your shoes. Heading into the kitchen, you see a note pinned to the refrigerator, your Dad's hasty writing was scribbled on it with a black sharpie.

" _Sorry Hermione a client called in a last-minute request for his root canal. I know I promised you I'd be there tonight, and words cannot express how sorry I am. To make it up to you I've got tickets for a movie you've been wanting to see for some time now. There's food in the fridge if you're feeling hungry.  
-Love, Dad"_

You can't help but sigh as you take the note from the refrigerator. You weren't upset that he wasn't here, you had gotten used to that after the first few times he had left you home alone, you weren't even disappointed you were just…numb, that's all. Opening the fridge, you pulled out a pizza box and opened it up, you opened the pantry and grabbed a plate. You set the pizza on the plate, placed it in the microwave, and set the timer. As you waited for your food to be ready; you thought back to the questions the brigade had answered, and the ones they didn't answer.

[X] How the Brigade was formed

[X] How the Brigade stopped Voldemort

[X] How no one has seen the Brigade

 _How we were formed? We just decided to band together because we wanted to help those who couldn't get it from the Aurors, no we won't tell you how we defeated Voldemort-that's a secret between the members of the Brigade only. And how we haven't been seen by anyone well, that's another secret. Now can you please leave, we've answered your questions, so there's no need for you to stay here…_

Their answers to your questions were either vague or deflected entirely. You pull out the pizza from the microwave and eat in silence, before heading to your room. While you were there, you…

If you want to join in votes here's a link!

threads/cauldron-detective-brigade-hp-x-persona.48061/


	5. January 10th, 20XX

After finishing up your food, you wash the plate and dry it before putting it back into the cabinet. You climb up the steps to your room and shut the door behind you. Your room isn't anything special, your walls are rather bare- motivational posters the single exception to this- and your books are neatly arranged in rows in your book shelf. Your computer desk sits close to the window, your laptop sits on the desk, with a lamp right next to it. Shutting your open window and closing the blinds, you slide your bag off your shoulder and onto the carpeted rug.  
Sitting in your chair, you pull a thin white binder from your bag and place it on your desk, before opening it up. You sort of wanted to go online so you could go to your favorite chatroom, but school matters a little bit more than having a fun. That's what you think, though maybe that's the reason why you're not as connected to your classmates. Anyway, getting back on track you pull out a red notebook and a pencil pouch from your bag, and get started doing the last of your homework.

You had already done most of the work required for your classes, Math homework for Professor Flitwick, Chemistry for Professor Snape, Biology for Professor McGonagall, and History for Professor Binns. The only thing left to do was the homework for Criminal Justice, which was headed by Dolores Umbridge. Going to that class was one of the most painful things you had to do, and the worst part was that you had that class tomorrow morning.

If you were to describe Umbridge in as few words as you could, you'd say that she was narcissistic, vindictive, and hypocritical. She seemed to enjoy every chance she got to humiliate any students or to pamper the ones who had influential ties to the ministry. You had never gotten on her bad side, but you had heard the rumors about what she did to those who landed in detention, how the students who were sent there came back as haunted shells of their former selves. Those who went to detention usually denied the rumors, though they did follow Umbridge's orders to the letter.

Anyway, you've got to finish your homework; though it wouldn't take you more than a few minutes to finish it.

You frowned at the last question as you put your pencil down on the desk. This was the most brazen you had seen Umbridge get in her assignments. You sigh as you put your things in your bag, and then got out of your room and took a shower. Drying yourself off, you put on your night clothes and get ready to sleep, when the front door swings open and you can hear your father's boisterous laughter all the way up here.

Quietly walking down, the steps, you see your father wave goodbye with his right hand, a bottle of liquid was in his left, to a group of people in a car before shutting the door. Taking a swig from his bottle, he turns around only to stop dead in his tracks the moment he sees you. When you glance over him, you see his beard is freshly shaven, his hair is a mess, and his tie is skewed on his plaid long sleeved collared T-shirt.

"Oh, Hermione you're back…" Your father trails off awkwardly.

After that whole mess is over and done with, you wake up the next morning and get ready for school. You purposelessly ignore your father's attempts to talk to you while you're eating your breakfast, and you grab your key and your bag and leave the house. Walking along the path to your school, you end up overhearing two female freshmen talking to each other.

"Hey, have you heard?" The freshman with red hair says to her blonde friend.

"Have I heard about what?" The blonde-haired freshman asks her friend. The freshman with red hair whispers to her friend.

"You know about _that_ website, the one that you can use to get your revenge and bet on the fates other people."

"Oh _that_ ," The blonde-haired freshman says in understanding, "I've heard that you have to sign some sort of contract online to use it."

"Yeah well, you'll never believe this but someone else was murdered last night,"

"Really, another one?!"

"Uh-huh and they say that people were betting on his fate at _that_ website, isn't that interesting?!"

"Well on the one hand it's kind of scary, but on the other hand I'm glad something exciting is happening."

"Maybe they'll cancel school," The red headed freshman says as they reached your school, Hogwarts Academy, "I don't want to go to class today!"

"You've got Snape, haven't you?" the blonde-haired freshman said with understanding, "Just don't screw up too much and he might give you a C."

You tune out the rest of their conversation as you push the double doors of the entrance open. You quickly walk down the hall, take the first right turn, and head straight down the steps. Hopefully you would be able to avoid-  
"Oi, Granger!"

Damnit.

Draco Malfoy climbs down the steps behind you, his two burly bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle flank his left and right sides as he raises his hand.

"Congratulations for top marks yet again," Draco says with a smile. He notices your hesitation, and his smile grows larger.

"What's a little handshake between rivals Granger?" He asks. "We're both intellectuals, it's only good sportsmanship to admit when you're beat."

"And as much as you'd think otherwise, I can be a nice guy from time to time, so what do you say?"

If you'd like to join in on the votes visit this link:

threads/cauldron-detective-brigade-hp-x-persona.48061/


	6. January 10th, 20XX part II

[X] Don't shake his hand

You refuse to shake Malfoy's outstretched hand, and Malfoy retracts his hand-his smile is still on his face.

"Well," Malfoy says as he puts his hands in his pockets, "I suppose I wouldn't want to shake the hand of the daughter of a dirty man whore." His two goons chuckle at Malfoy's statement, and you force your face to remain blank as possible as Malfoy continues to taunt her.

"You know Granger," Draco says, "My father decided yesterday to stop by a local bar, and guess who he saw?"

Draco leaned in closer, smirking at your discomfort, "Your father was at a booth, making a fool of himself might I add, surrounded by his lady 'friends'"

"I'd be disgusted to have a father like that, I suppose that's why your mother left, she couldn't stand the fact she wasn't his main screw anymore."

You clenched your hands into a fist as Draco continued to mock your family. Then you relax your hands and drop them to your sides, before pushing past Draco. You ignore his taunts and jeers as you walk down the hallway, and reach room 103, you open the door and slide into your seat in the back near the window as the morning bell began to ring. Students begin to pile into the room and fill in the rows of seats. Umbridge walks in and closes the door behind her, before going "Hem, Hem" and standing behind her wooden podium, takes out her clipboard and begins to roll call the students.

"Abott?"

"Here!"

"Bones?"

"Here!"

You got your supplies out from your bag as Umbridge continued down her list, shouting "Here!" once she calls out your last name. The door to the room slowly began to open, and you see Dean Thomas poke his head into the room, before slowly trying to reach his desk.

"How wonderful for you to join us Mr. Thomas," Umbridge dryly states as she marks Thomas down as late on her clipboard. "I wonder what your excuse is this time?"

"Ms. Umbridge I can explain," Dean says as he slides into his chair and drops his bag on the ground next to his chair. "The roads were busy because of that murder that happened, and the Aurors were everywhere…"

"Well I suppose I won't hold that against you," Umbridge said as she put her clipboard back on her podium, "But if you keep this up I'll make sure you get two weeks of detention." Ignoring Dean's groan of annoyance, Umbridge pulls down the projector screen that hung over the white board and pressed the power button of the projector. As the projector began to warm up, Umbridge went around each of the students' desk- commenting on their work as she looked at the answers for the questions on the work sheet.

"Really Longbottom what is this?" Umbridge asks Neville, "I can barely read what you've written on here."

Neville begins to stutter out an answer for her, "W-well you said last time that my handwriting was too big so I-"

"Excuse me?!" Umbridge says as she glares at Neville, "Are you insinuating that _I_ am the reason for your poor work effort?!"

"U-Um no that's not what I-"

"You get an F Longbottom, and detention for talking back to a teacher." Umbridge says as she moves onto the other students, and Neville sighs as he shoves his homework back in his bag. Umbridge then walks up to your desk and picks up your paper, looking over your answers.

[X][Q1] Because society cannot function without obedience to its positions.  
[X][Q2] Because they wield the force to combat social disorder.  
[X][Q3] Because you have the capacity to give orders invested in you by society

"Pretentious as always Ms. Granger," Umbridge says as drops your paper back on your desk, "But at least you know to respect your betters." She then gives you a B and continues to grade the other student's papers, before walking over to her computer on her desk and began her lecture. And so, the hour and a half torture session began as Umbridge none too subtly hammered propaganda down their throats about the Ministry, and how the Aurors were there to serve and protect, and she spent the last half hour waxing poetic about Fudge. You sighed in relief as the bell began to ring and you gathered your things and began to leave.

"Hem, Hem." Umbridge went as she called out, "Ms. Granger. Mr. Dean, a moment of your time please?" You inwardly sigh as you and Dean walk up to Umbridge who sat at her computer desk.

"You see you two, it has come to my attention that the detention room has gotten rather dusty," Umbridge said.

Dean blinked in confusion, "What does that have to do with us?" he asked.

"Well I'm going to be out to take care of some business," Umbridge said as she grabbed her bag and stood up, "So you two will be cleaning it for me," Umbridge tossed a pair of keys to you, and you caught them in your hands.

"It was supposed to be a punishment for you Dean, but I don't trust you on your own, so Granger will be watching over you." Umbridge said and then left the room, calling over her shoulder, "And remember to lock the room when you're done!"

.

.

.

"Man, this sucks…" Dean complained as he swept the floor "Why do we have to do her work for her-she could've gotten Filch to do it!" You sighed as you wiped the desks of the grime that was stuck to the desks. It'd be quicker to finish the work if they stayed focused and _quiet_ , but that seemed to be something Dean could do.

"Hey!"

Just ignore him.

"Hey!"

Quit talking…

"Hey!"

"What do you want?!" You snap at Dean.

"Wow looks like those rumors were right, you really are on edge all the time." Dean noticed as he laid the broom against a large green metal locker. "Anyway, you should come look at this…" You sigh and walk over to where Dean was and looked at the locker on the side of the locker, a large keypad with numbers was attached to the locker. Dean randomly pressed the buttons on the keypad, only for it to beep and a red light on the pad to light up.

"Hm…" Dean pressed the buttons again, only for the keypad to beep again and a red light to light up again.

"Look, Dean you should stop messing with that," You say. "Umbridge might get mad with you if she finds out you're messing with her stuff."

"Don't worry, Queen Umbridge won't suspect a thing," He said flippantly, "Unless you tell her." He then glanced over at her from the keypad,

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I-"

"Oh wait!" He said as he turned back to the keypad and quickly pressed the buttons on the keypad. A green light lit up on the keypad, and the locker grinded against the wall and moved away to reveal a dark entrance.

"I can't believe that worked…"

"What did you put in?" You asked Dean. Dean chuckled and smirked over at you.

"I just typed in 'Queen' I didn't think it would work." Dean said, and then began to head through the entrance.

"Wait, where are you going?!" You ask Dean.

"Aren't you curious to see what she's got in here?" He asks, "You've heard about the rumors, right?"

You bite your lip and think about if it was worth it to do something that would get you into trouble, as you argue with yourself Dean apparently decides to walk into the entrance, and she knew that Umbridge would be even angrier if she found out that Dean had messed with her things.

"Hey wait up!" You call out as you run into the entrance and catch up to Dean. You turn on your flashlight app on your phone to help you see your way, looking around you couldn't see Dean, but you figured he had gone down the stone steps. Holding a hand to the stone wall, you carefully walk down the steps, water dripped from the celling and landed on the stairs and the echo was the only sound you could hear.

You wrinkled your nose as a horrid stench hit your nose, and you nearly gagged as you walked down the steps. Eventually, it became brighter as torches attached to the wall illuminated the pathway down below. You turned your phone off as you stepped off the stairs and onto the rocky ground.

"Oh my god…"

You see rows of cells filled with students sporting bruises and cuts, layers of filth covered their hair, their nails were chipped and broken, and rips and tears could be seen on their uniforms. Tear stains marked their cheeks, silver buckets filled to the brim with vomit, and some other type of fluid. Beds with soiled sheets were attached to the wall, and those who were on the beds head had white wash cloths on their foreheads and constantly trembled while some of them were on the floor rocking back and forth, muttering, "I must follow the rules…I must not break rules…" over and over again. One of the students apparently noticed her and pointed at her,

"You're out of your cell like the other one…" The student whispered, "We'll be punished if you don't get back in your cell…"

The "other one" they're mentioning must have been Dean!

"Where did Dean go?" You ask the student, "The one who was here before?"

The student began to shake, fresh tears began to pour down their face, "I-I shouldn't be talking to you…you're only going to make it worse…" They began to hyperventilate before screaming as loud as they could,

"RULEBREAKER! RULEBREAKER IN THE DUNGEONS!"

The sound of rushing feet could be heard, and a group of tall knights in silver came rushing into the passageway. A knight who was large than the other knights pushed his way to the front of the group, he was wearing large black armor with spikes jutting from his shoulder pieces, a long cape billowed behind him.

"Well, well," The knight in black armor, "It seems as though we've caught yet another escapee…" He then pointed to two knights in the back of the group,

"You two, go tell they Queen we've caught another one!" He then pointed to the two knights in the middle of the group, "You two, bring this rulebreaker to the Judgement Room!"

"Yes sir!" The knights replied and grabbed both of your arms and dragged you to the Judgement Room, the students in the cages grasped the bars and stared at you while the knights dragged you along. The dark knight pulled out a riot baton and stabbed it through the gaps, sending the students collapsing to the floor, twitching as the electricity ran through their bodies.

.

.

.

The knights dragged you out into a bright red room and tossed you onto the red and white checkered floor. You tried to raise yourself off the ground, but one of the knights used the hilt of his sword to knock you back to the ground, knocking the air out of you. Twisting your head to the right, you could see Dean in a similar position to you, a red gag was pulled over his mouth, and his left eye shone a dark purple, and he was apparently knocked unconscious.

"All rise for the Queen!" A knight shouted, and you heard the doors behind you swing open. You could hear light footsteps and the tap of heels against the floor.

"It's such a shame," Umbridge said, "I gave you one simple task and you couldn't even do it right…" Umbridge then kicked you in the side and you cried out in pain as you rolled over and saw Umbridge scowling at you. Umbridge had gone all out on her "business" trip, white powder coated her face her hair was pulled into a tight bun, she had put red lipstick on at some point, and she wore a bright red dress with matching heels.

"But I suppose I'll let it slide just this once," Umbridge said as she walked over to Dean, "I realize the challenges of keeping a fool like him in line."

"Lift him up," She ordered, and the Knights raised Dean up. Umbridge then slapped him across the face, hard, waking Dean up.

"I'm so glad you're back in the land of the living Mr. Thomas," Umbridge said with a dainty smile on her face. "After all you would've missed your punishment!"

"My punishment?" Dean asked.

A knight pulled out a scroll, "Dean Thomas for your crimes of blatantly disrespecting the Queen, refusal to come to meetings on time, and outright avoiding your rightful sentencing, the Queen has levied upon you the ultimate punishment."

"Death," Umbridge giggled to herself, "Oh it will be so much fun to execute you, I haven't done it in years!"

"Wait, execution?!" Dean shouted and began to struggle against the knight's grasp, "This is insane, you can't do this!"

"Well actually I can," Umbridge said, "After all I'm the Queen, and what I say goes!"

"Chop, chop gentlemen," Umbridge said, "Let's get this execution on the road!"

She was really going through with it! You thought to yourself, there had to be something, anything you could do to stop it!

[] Hey Umbridge, I bet you think you're so special executing a kid like that!

[] Let's think this through, we don't want to do anything we'll regret!

[]Take off your shoe and throw it at her head

[] Write in

If you'd like to join the voting, visit this link:

threads/cauldron-detective-brigade-hp-x-persona.48061/


	7. Awakening

[X] Take off your shoe and throw it at her head  
You realize that words will barely influence Umbridge, she seems to have had the "Queen" moniker get to her head. So, you quickly push yourself into a sitting position, and quickly take off your shoe. You then cock your arm back, before flinging it forward, sending the shoe flying.

"Ngh!" Umbridge shouted as the shoe hit the back of her head, clutching her head, she turned to you with a look of fury on her face. "Assaulting a Queen, Ms. Granger, is a serious offense."

"Such an offense is worthy of a serious punishment…" Umbridge said with a dark smile on her face, "Execution is the most fitting punishment for someone like you."

The two knights that were holding Dean up dropped him on the floor and grabbed your arms and pushed you down on the ground. Umbridge took a sword from one of her knights and twirled it in her hand, before positioning it above your neck. Dean stumbled to his feet and tried to reach you, but the other knights held their swords in front of them to block his path.

"Don't worry Mr. Thomas, You'll get your turn to die soon," Umbridge said as she raised the sword over her head. "You kids really need to learn to respect your betters, and temper your curiosity."

"After all," Umbridge said as she began to laugh, "Curiosity killed the cat!" Umbridge swung her sword down and you shut your eyes as your death quickly approached. You inwardly cursed yourself for even bothering to follow Dean down here. Everything would have been fine if you had just done what you were told and toed the line. Sure, it would have been humiliating to constantly bow down to Umbridge's will, but maybe that would have been the better option…

 **"Hmph, I thought you'd be better than this."**

"?!" You react in surprise as a voice suddenly echoes in your mind. Time began to slow down, and the sword traveled through the air as though it was molasses. You could see Dean screaming as he watched Umbridge swing her sword, a wicked grin was on Umbridge's face as she focused on killing you.

 **"If you give up here and now, you will die."**

But what were you supposed to do? The knights held your arms to your back, and they were too strong for you to get away from. And even though time had slowed down, Umbridge's sword _would_ eventually reach your neck, and you _would_ die. There was no way to escape it, your fate was to die at the hands of Umbridge in some room, no one would know where you were. You felt bad, as your father would no doubt be worried if you went missing, and the last thing he would remember is you saying,

"That must have been some root canal to celebrate over."

And ignoring him during the morning…

 **"Well, I'm not one to believe in fate, in fact I believe it can be changed."**

Your fate… could be changed? A small bubble of hope began to form in your chest. But how were you supposed to change your fate?

 **"I shall lend you my power, all you need to do is call out my name…"**

Time began to move forward again, and the sword began to swing towards your neck.

"No! Hermione!" Dean screamed.

"Die!" Umbridge shouted.

" .na." You whisper and a gale of wind, and blue light erupted around you, pushing Umbridge and her knights far away from you. Inside the light, a figure began to form behind you as you pushed yourself to your feet. The light and wind began to die down, and a large woman with pale skin floated behind you. She had shocking red hair that reached all the way to her back, and a circlet appeared on her head, a gold necklace was wrapped around her neck. She wore a dark green robe, and a bronze shield and sword appeared in her right and left hand respectively.

" **I am thou,  
thou art I,  
I am Brigid, master of all the elements,  
With thy flame, break thy chains of fate!"**

"What the hell..." Dean whispered as he stared at the sudden appearance of your persona. You blink as you suddenly find yourself with a short sword in your hands. Umbridge backs away in fright, sweat pours down her face in waves as she mumbles incoherently. A smirk begins to form on your face, and you can't help but taunt the "Queen".

"What's wrong?" You ask, "I thought you were going to kill me," You take a step towards Umbridge shrinks back in fear and presses herself against the wall.

"S-stay back!" Umbridge shouts as she begins to shake, "I c-command you to stop now and accept your punishment!"

"I guess not, considering how pathetic you're acting right now."

It feels good to unload all your anger onto Umbridge, and after seeing what she's done to the students she was supposed to protect, seeing the complete and utter unrepentance she has for her actions, you decide it's time she faces justice.

"Wh-what are you fools doing?! Kill her! _Kill her!_ " Umbridge dashes for the door and slams it shut behind her.

The knights seem to have gained their senses upon hearing their master's orders and dash towards you, raising their swords to strike you down.

"Brigid," You command your persona, "Kill them."

Brigid dashes forwards and swings her sword in a wide arc, sending one of the knight's head rolling to the floor. The knights pause mid-step, seemingly confused and hesitant on how to proceed, debating themselves in their minds about whether it was a good idea to attack. Eventually they decided to charge at Brigid, intent on avenging their fallen brethren. Brigid then closed her eyes, and then opened them, and a bursts of fire set one of the knights on fire, and he fell to the ground- the metal of his armor was warped and covered in scorch marks.

"Holy shit…" Dean whispered as the knights who were surrounding him charged at you.

"Well then Brigid!" You say, "It looks like it's time to give our hosts a warm welcome!"

There are about two guards still left, so I'll let you guys decide the best options for combat, I'll be putting up a character sheet soon, so you can see what skills Hermione has.

If you'd like to join the voting go to this link

threads/cauldron-detective-brigade-hp-x-persona.48061/page-2#post-10920566

[] Write-in


End file.
